Problem: Express $0.18$ as a fraction.
The number $1$ is in the tenths place, so we have one tenth. One tenth can be written as $\dfrac{1}{10}$ The number $8$ is in the hundredths place, so we have eight hundredth Eight hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{8}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{1}{10} + \dfrac{8}{100}$ $= \dfrac{10}{100} + \dfrac{8}{100}$ $= \dfrac{18}{100}$